


Heaven: King Dice/Cuphead Oneshots

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cala Is King Dice’s Wing Man, DiceCup, Diecup, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gayboi’s, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Request Away, Requests, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oneshots, probably smut, romantic, smut???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: King dice realizes just how lucky he is to have Cuphead.





	1. Heaven

Enjoy!! Cuphead is 21+ in my stories unless I say otherwise. 

   King dice sighed in contempt as he lay alongside his favorite person in the world, Cuphead. Damn is he lucky this cup is his. Dice can still remember the day they confessed to each other. Hell, it was just a few years ago, two years if you're looking for exact details. 

    After the defeat of the devil and the contracts were burned King dice finally felt free after what seemed like an eternity. Dice still lived in Inkwell hell because all the residents of Inkwell gave him the dirtiest of looks and back then he felt completely alone. 

  Fast forward to a few months later, four to be exact again. 

"C'mon dice stop being a stick in the mud and play with me." Cuphead said. 

"Cuphead I'm busy go play with your brother or someone else." Dice sneared 

"He's busy with his new garden job." Cup explained

"Then I don't know what to tell ya." 

  Cuphead sighed, damn that King dice and his handsome looks. He thought. 

"Damn this Cup being so adorable when I'm trying to work." Dice thought

  Dice at this point is starting to realize that he's indeed falling in love with his so called arch enemy. 

It's the 1930s which means people who are in a relationship with the same sex was not in the normal and most definitely not allowed to marry. So, dice kept his mouth shut about his love for cup for about a month. (XD) Cala Maria was his wing man because he didn't trust the devil with this. Surprising she was okay with helping and that she isn't homophobic. 

"Dice you gotta tell him you'll feel better if you do." Cala said

"Cuphead you have to tell dice how you feel." Mugman said

"I know." Cup and dice both said

Cala and Mugman have been working together to get these two love birds together for a few weeks now. Finally Mugman convinced Cuphead to go to the casino and after a few minutes of thinking Cuphead 

  "Alright fine I will and I'll tell that dice how I really feel."

"That's my brother."

Meanwhile:

"Just do it dice you'll be fine I promise."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same."

"Oh you don't need to worry trust me. " Cala laughed 

"She laughed, why is she laughing this is no time to laugh this is a time to panic." Dice thought

Cuphead makes his way over to the casino nervous as all hell.

"God I'm so nervous Mugs. "

"You'll be fine Cup I promise, have I ever been wrong?"

"Heh guess not you're right though I need to do this."

When Cuphead gets to the stairs of the casino Mugman disappears. Cuphead wasn't prepared to find King dice there first. 

"Golly he looks good in that suit, oh boy I have it bad for this dice." Cuphead thought

Dice sees Cuphead dazed and lovestruck. "Gosh I hope he feels the same. "

"Uh... Hello." Dice starts first

"Hello. Fine evening."

"Yes it is. Look Cuphead I have a confession to make." 

"So do I." Cuphead says straight forward

"You can go first if you want." Dice said

"Okay um just don't hate me after. King I've been in love with you for so long. It started after I burned the contracts and I saw you trying to live up in Inkwell and I saw how the others miss treated you and I knew I wanted you happy and I want to be the one to make you happy. " Cuphead finished. 

"Cuphead I... I feel the exact way except I fell in love when you burned my contract no one has ever done anything like that for me before. Fuck what people say I love you Cuphead and I want you."

"I love you too dice."

They sealed their confession and love with a long loving and passionate kiss.

Back in the present

"Cuphead?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much and one day I'm gonna marry you." Dice whispered

"Awe dice I love you too and I can't wait to call you my husband."

Cuphead cuddled dice and leaned in for a kiss and they shared it for a long while and in both of their heads they finally reached what they desired most, be each other. 

"Now this is heaven." Dice says after the kiss.

"Yeah it really is dice.

They shared one last kiss before they drifted off to sleep with each other in their arms.

How'd I do for my first Cuphead and dicecup fic? Want more oneshots of dicecup, comment what you want to see. Thanks for reading guys and I love you all have a good day, afternoon, evening, night see ya later. <3 


	2. Dreaming

Hey guys this is just a preview of a long long chapter that I'm going to be finishing but I thought you guys deserved something for being patient with me so here is a chapter about King Dice contemplating on marrying Cuphead. This was requested by moondancer150 as they wanted me to do a fic in which they get married so here's the preview of the request and Moondancer I hope you enjoy! 

 

King Dice do you take Cuphead to have as your lawfully wedded husband.  
"I....I....."  
King Dice awakes with a startle confused with his dream. It's not like he hasn't thought about marrying Cuphead it's just he's nervous about the whole asking part. Sure King Dice would love to get down on one knee and propose to the love of his life but the same thought goes through his mind when he even tries to entertain the idea. What if he says no? That's the question King asks himself every time he even looks at a jewelry store. King Dice looks over at his one and only and brushes his hand over Cuphead's face. Cuphead's nose twitches a bit.   
King Dice decides that he should get back to bed and back to dreaming of what could be his future.


End file.
